through the looking glass
by momentarily
Summary: 'He offers a hand. He's not smiling or saying something reassuring, yet she feels safe and surprisingly enough, calm as well.' Derek/Ms. Blake


_**through the looking glass**_

_ms. blake/derek_

**disclaimer**: i don't own teen wolf and i'm not making any money off this. (gah, i wish; i'm broke.) i just thought these two were too cute to resist.

**H**er first thought when these two ugly, hairy, snarling _creatures _approach her with claws out is _'oh god I've lost it.' _Her second is that it will be a painful death to die. Jennifer is hyperventilating now, breath coming in short, frenzied gasps and heart beating painfully. She's frozen, stock-still, praying for this to be a dream, to be an effect of downing too much espresso and that soon, she'll wake up panting in her own bed. As the two things (they look distinctively human, yet no human can have fangs and claws and glowing eyes) creep closer and closer like this is a game, she starts to come to terms with what's going to happen.

And then _he _appears. Kind of like her savior angel except for the fact that he looks like one of them. Shoving both of them off their feet, he buys her enough time to scramble behind the door and slam it shut, while dropping the printer paper franticly. Jennifer tucks herself behind a metal rack and grips it tightly enough to feel the black paint slide under her fingernails. She's hurting herself, holding her breath for too long and tense enough to bring on a heart attack. But she's so scared. So scared of those monsters just several yards away.

The logical side of her wants to sort through the facts and try to discern something rational, but the feral snarls and growls coming from her right are keeping her terrified. Jennifer wishes she had enough guts to sneak out and run to the door and a few times, she's braced herself to do it. Every time she musters up the courage, there will be a crash or a howl of pain and Jennifer will worry that he's has lost the battle.

She settles for mentally counting the seconds until this is all over. Some time later (an hour? two hours?) it stops just as pale rays of sunlight stream through the murky windows and the boiler room door opens. There is a low murmur of voices, one slightly familiar and footsteps approach her hiding spot. Jennifer's heart seizes with fear and inside her head, she's chanting '_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' _

But it's him. His shirt is torn and bloody, he's covered in scratches and bruises, and he's breathing heavily. The only thing that's keeping her from running like hell's at her heels is the fact that his eyes are bright, olive green and they remind her of the past. He takes slow, careful steps toward her like he's approaching a wounded animal. There's no violence in his stance, only a heavy sadness in his gaze, as if he's someone who's lost too much and gained so little. He looks lonely, Jennifer notes.

He offers a hand. He's not smiling or saying something reassuring, yet she feels safe and surprisingly enough, calm as well. Despite the fact that she's verging on hysterics, Jennifer accepts his hand with a trembling nervousness. The confusion is still there, as is the fear, but she pushes that aside for now because somehow, she's survived the night. He turns around without a word and strides to the door. She has no other choice than to follow. The other two are gone, she realizes as they pass by particularly nauseating pools of blood.

He makes his way through the school with ease, so Jennifer assumes that he used to attend. In the courtyard, he stops short. She stumbles a bit, he catches her elbow lightly, and it takes all her resolve not to flinch. In the brightness, she can see his features better. He is tall and broad-shouldered; on the muscular side, but not ripped. His hair is dark and messy, his features sharp. He's her age, in his mid-twenties.

"I deserve some answers," Jennifer manages to muster out, but her voice is still weak.

His voice, strong and steady, leaves no room for argument. "Get out of here. If you value your safety and sanity, forget what just happened."

He whirls around and returns to the school, leaving her dazed and very terribly, confused.

_fin._


End file.
